staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Marca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Bajki rosyjskie - Obcy głos, odc. 2 (Czużoj golos); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Gałgan bałagan 09:30 Fantaghiro - Eliksir Życia odc. 23 (The Essence of Life) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 10:00 Legenda Nezha - Klęska wywołana przez Shiji, odc. 3 (SHI JI BROUGHT UP CALAMITY, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:25 Miejsce z historią - Otwock miasto z klimatem; cykl reportaży 10:45 Młodzi konstruktorzy odc. 2/13 (Design squad); program edukacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1463; telenowela TVP 13:00 Klan - odc. 1851 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1955; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Errata do biografii - Julian Tuwim 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4718 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4933); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sport Euro 2012 15:15 Pogoda 15:35 Klan - odc. 1852 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 16:00 Plebania - odc. 1464; telenowela TVP 16:30 Teleexpress 16:40 Pogoda 16:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio ( studio ) 17:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Kamera, akcja!, odc. 22 (Roll camera, action!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Wiesz co dobre - Utalentowany pan Ripley (Talented Mr Ripley, The) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 22:50 Oficer - odc. 2/13 - Ludzie z miasta - txt - str.777; serial TVP 23:55 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 00:30 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 00:50 Oglądaj kabarety i wygrywaj 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Zostańmy przyjaciółmi (Je prefere qu'on reste amis); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2005) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 TELEZAKUPY 06:35 Pożegnaj się...; reportaż 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 45/72 Małżeństwo z rozsądku (Harry And The Hendersons ep. The Bride and the Gloom); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - Noc Mikołaja (Santa Apprentice ep. Christmas Peeve); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 3; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05 10:40 Aleja gwiazd 11:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 58; teleturniej 11:35 Córki McLeoda - odc. 220 Gdziekolwiek będziesz (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Every step you take)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 12:25 Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Krainy lodu- odc.1 (Planet Earth (II 1/6) Ice Worlds) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:25 Apetyt na życie - odc. 3; serial TVP 14:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 398 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Everwood - odc. 7/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 106); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (89) 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 729; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:34 Gorący temat 18:45 Apetyt na życie - odc. 4; serial TVP 19:30 Gilotyna - odc. 27; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 399 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 730; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 485 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Tulipany; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2004) 00:25 Czy świat oszalał? - Raul Castro - ten drugi (Biography: Raul Castro); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08:00 Tylko miłość (7) - serial obyczajowy 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich (230): Remoncik - serial komediowy 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich (231): Drapieżnik - serial komediowy 10:00 Daleko od noszy (31): Edek Szczęściarz - serial komediowy 10:30 Daleko od noszy (32): Nagły zastępca - serial komediowy 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (148) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Samo życie (1425) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza (3): Rom w dom - serial komediowy 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza (4): Trzęsawica somalijska - serial komediowy 13:00 Czarodziejki (114) - serial fantasy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1064) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Świat według Bundych (1) - serial komediowy 15:15 Świat według Bundych (2) - serial komediowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (149) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich (234): Zaskórniak - serial komediowy 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich (237): Tadarassa - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1065) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1426) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Wykiwać klawisza - komedia obyczajowa 22:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (123) - serial kryminalny 23:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (124) - serial kryminalny 00:20 Mesjasz: Obietnica - film kryminalny 02:10 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03:10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08:00 Majka - telenowela RAJ 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12:10 Mango - telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:40 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Nie mam rąk... - talk-show 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Majka - telenowela 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Klub szalonych dziewic - serial obyczajowy 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Bezimienni - serial kryminalny 00:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00:55 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02:20 Mango - telezakupy 02:45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03:40 Bezimienni - serial kryminalny 04:30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny TV 4 4:25 Mini Deco - magazyn 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:15 Saint-Tropez - odc. 45, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 66, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 191, Meksyk 2008 10:20 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 65, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 40, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Mini Deco - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 67, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 41, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 66, Meksyk 2009 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 192, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Włatcy móch - Hore mięho - odc. 97, Polska 2010 20:30 Armstrong i Miller Show - odc. 2, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2007 21:10 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 22:10 Wieczór kawalerski - komedia, USA 1984 00:20 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Meksyku 1:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 3:45 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Budzik - Maluchy są fajne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Kamienie, kryształy; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.2/II; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Rozmowy na temat... - Janusz Olejniczak - wirtuozerski interpretator muzyki Fryderyka Chopina.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Kabaretowa alternatywa - odc. 1; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Goryl czyli ostatnie zadanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1456; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1832; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Z archiwum IPN - Andrzej Kiszka; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 193; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Warto rozmawiać - Kto tworzy przemoc w rodzinie?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 I Liga piłki nożnej - GKS Katowice - Górnik Zabrze; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Południe (50); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Budzik - Maluchy są fajne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wielka gra - na bis; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1456; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 7 Wiosenny dzień (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1832; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 194; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Album chopinowski (1828 - 29) (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Zwyciężyć śmierć - prof. Rudolf Weigl; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Warto rozmawiać - Kto tworzy przemoc w rodzinie ?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Południe (50); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Magazyn Medyczny - Pierwsza pomoc; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1456; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 7 Wiosenny dzień (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1832; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 194; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Królik po berlińsku; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Kto tworzy przemoc w rodzinie ?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12